gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Insurgent Pick-Up Custom
|related = Insurgent Pick-Up Insurgent Technical Custom |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck Digital (needles) Van Digital (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = insurgent3 |handlingname = INSURGENT3 |textlabelname = INSURGENT3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = Boat Trailer Trailer (small) Anti-Aircraft Trailer |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom is a custom variant of the Insurgent Pick-Up featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Description The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom was originally introduced as a mission-only vehicle that can be driven by the player as a bunker sell delivery vehicle. However, as of the Insurgent Pick-Up Custom Week event, commencing August 1st, 2017, it became available for all players. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom is a modifiable Light Armored Personnel Vehicle (LAPV) that is inspired by the line of tactical armored vehicles, particularly the RPV, using the exact same fenders, rear pick-up bed, external roll-bar application to the rear, and general body shape. The vehicle retains the exact same design and properties as the regular Insurgent Pick-Up, except that a tow-hitch is added, able to tow another player's Anti-Aircraft Trailer. It also allows for armor options that includes a single front turret shield or front and rear turret shields. The hook eyes seen on either windshield side borders will have pins attaching the windshield armor if armor upgrades are installed, as well as a protective mesh on the headlights and tail lights. Once converted, it becomes a Personal Vehicle available for use in missions, be it Heists or regular Contact Missions. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Performance-wise, the vehicle is the same as its normal counterpart, as well as the unarmed Insurgent, albeit with a slightly higher revving, and a rather unique turbo engine sound will be present if the vehicle is fitted one. According to the Social Club stats, the vehicle only differs in that it has slightly better acceleration. ;Armor The armor of the vehicle remains the same as their equivalents; when the Armor option has been maximized to 100%, the vehicle is capable of surviving up to 27 homing missiles or 14 RPGs (provided that it is occupied by a driver), or extensive gunfire. However, it has large non-bulletproof windows, making their occupants vulnerable to gunfire. The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom can be equipped with additional Armor Plating that will primarily affect the windows and the gunner position. Adding any Armor Plating will take away the ability for occupants to use throwable weapons, and none of the upgrades render the glass bulletproof. *Light Armor Plating primarily seems to have only light cosmetic differences, such as light protectors and window mesh gratings. *Medium Armor Plating add grills that obscures the windows and adds a front protective armor plate on the turret, which improves the gunner's protection from gunfire. *Heavy Armor Plating add plates on the windows which constricts the openings in the windows that, although removing the occupants ability to use any drive-by weapons, makes it harder for gunfire to get through. The gunner also has additional armor plating behind the hatch, being wider than the turret hatch. ;Weaponry *The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom comes equipped with the corresponding by default, which has devastating power against pedestrians and unarmored vehicles, making it a good choice for an escort vehicle. The vehicle is able to kill most NPCs and players in one to two hits and take down most helicopters or vehicles in less than twenty. *The second option is a mounted three-barreled .50 caliber Minigun (albeit in-game statistics shows that it more closely aligns to a .30 caliber cartridge), which behaves like many mounted miniguns found on other vehicles. While boasting an extremely high rate of fire (1200 RPM, three time as much as that of the stock M2 Browning at 410 RPM), due to the smaller cartridge, this minigun option suffers from an extreme drop in individual bullets' alpha damage (30, compared to the stock 150). As a result, the GAU-19 minigun option offers only roughly 60% of the DPS (damage per second) that the stock M2 Browning dishes out. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines, which behave the same as any remote explosive and are operated by the driver. These mines are a bit stronger than their hand-held counterparts and are also limited to five active mines. Caution should be taken when using it, as it can potentially damage or destroy the vehicle. ;Trailer Towing an Anti-Aircraft Trailer in collaboration with another player gives the vehicle increased potential, as the trailer turret can provide additional defense when the main vehicle is supressing enemies. Caution should be taken when carrying the AA trailer, as it is possible to trigger a proximity mine that the Insurgent Pick-Up Custom has placed, destroying the trailer. The lack of armor often makes the trailer the first vehicle to lose during a combat. *The stock MG option usually gives general flexibility against targets and one can protect the other gunner from behind, as well as the rear occupants. Focusing a single target with both turrets usually means increased damage. *The SAM option gives good capabilities at taking out long-range aircraft, compensating the lack of range and limited capabilities of the Insurgent Pick-Up Custom against armored vehicles. Land vehicles can be taken out with the SAM battery, but the low fire rate limits its effectiveness against armored targets. *The Flak Cannon option gives the vehicle a better way to defeat enemy heavy armor, again due to the Insurgent Pick-Up Custom's low capabilities against armored targets, but that means exposing the trailer directly to the enemy threat, especially tanks and weaponized aircraft. GTA Online Overview Insurgent Custom= |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = InsurgentPickUpCustom-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Gun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.147 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 410 RPM |observed_ammo = Box Magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging Handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Minigun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.05 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,200 RPM |observed_ammo = Box magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery InsurgentPickUpCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. InsurgentPickUpCustom-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advert. InsurgentPickUpCustom-GTAO-MachineGun-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Machine Gun. InsurgentPickUpCustom-GTAO-.50CalMinigun-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the .50 Cal Minigun. InsurgentPickupCustom-GTAO-MinigunResearch.png|Researched .50 cal minigun turret on the roof. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Up to three Insurgent Pick-Up Customs are used as the delivery vehicles in a Sell Weapons mission involving Merryweather. The player needs to drive it to deliver multiple drops and eliminate Merryweather after each drop. This particular variant appears to have Medium Armor Plating upgrade and is painted with Sprayed Camo livery. *Up to three Insurgent Pick-Up Customs are used in yet another Sell Weapons mission as the delivery vehicles. The player is tasked with delivering each truck to its respective drop-off. They may also encounter the Cartel, The Lost or an one-star Wanted Level during the sale. This variant appears with Heavy Armor Plating upgrade and has Urban Geometric livery. *Appears as part of the Business Battle where players must take out all military personnel before stealing the vehicle at Fort Zancudo. InsurgentPickUpCustom-GTAO-front-SellWeaponsModded1.png|The first medium armor plated Insurgent Pick-Up Custom variant. (Rear quarter view) InsurgentPickUpCustom-GTAO-front-SellWeaponsModded2.png|The second heavy armor plated Insurgent Pick-Up Custom variant. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Insurgent Pick-Up in the Mobile Operations Center/Avenger vehicle workshop, for $202,500. **The conversion automatically installs a Tracker on it, enabling it to be used as a Personal Vehicle. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When modifying it at the Arena Workshop, the vehicle gains a unique "Interior" option that contains the "Light Color" group (normally reserved for Benny's Original Motor Works lowriders and high-end sports vehicles for the dials). However, it seems to have no effect on the dial itself, as it is not intended to be colorable due to the black texture and the bright displays. See Also *Insurgent Pick-Up - Standard version introduced in the Heists Update. *Insurgent - Unarmed version introduced in the Heists Update. *Technical Custom - Another armed modifiable vehicle introduced in the same update. References Navigation }}es:Insurgent Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Custom Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online